


My Baby Does Me Good

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky Week 2019, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Punishment, Spanking, dom!Joan, fem!queen, king!au, little bit of dirty talk, sub!Brianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: "I fucked up yesterday, big time. And I have to be punished for it.” Brianna continued, her long lashes fluttering as she lowered her head, clearly already sliding into subspace.Joan swallowed thickly. Fuck, when Brianna was so meek and coy always did things to her. The way her cheeks went pink, her eyes pleading and submissive, her entire body language screaming"take me, dominate me” never failed to make Joan hot all over.AKABrianna makes a big mistake and she feels like she needs to be punished.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Breaky Week





	My Baby Does Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Breaky week, using the prompt "spanking".
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! :))

It was her fault this time.

Brianna could usually blame her failures in schoolwork on asshole, nitpicky professors, but this time, she could only blame one person, and that was herself.

She didn’t prepare enough, didn’t put nearly as much effort into the whole thing as she should have, and now she had to suffer the consequences; failing the exam and completely flunking the class.

Her perfect, sweet girlfriend, Joan tried to warn her, she really did, constantly nagging Brianna about studying. But for some reason, Brianna just didn’t seem to care, too confident in her own abilities of mastering the class even with the most minimal amount of studying. Joan didn’t even understand, where that sudden laziness came from: Brianna was the biggest perfectionist she’s ever met, obsessing over her studies, spending day and night hunched over her books, but now she seemed to give up for some reason. She’s probably got tired, lost her will in being an overachiever all the time, and wanted to relax, hoping that even like that, she will still have the chance of passing. But apparently, in this fucked up, uptight school, only the absolute maximum was allowed.

Brianna spent the afternoon crying into Joan’s chest while her girlfriend comforted her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back and cooing to her softly. She didn’t have the heart to lecture her about fucking this up on her own accord majorly. Brianna probably knew she was at fault here, she didn’t need a reminder from the person she loved the most in the entire world. She just needed to be held and comforted.

For now.

She had other needs too, but she let the first waves of shock and grief pass before she asked Joan to indulge her in those needs as well.

Joan was already up when Brianna opened her eyes the next morning, busying herself in the kitchen with making breakfast for the both of them.

Brianna stretched, yawning loudly as she rolled onto her back, some life slowly seeping back into her numb body.

She slipped out of the bed, pulling on her dressing gown before strodding out into the kitchen, where Joan just finished preparing their breakfast.

"Hey. I was supposed to make this a breakfast in bed situation, just saying.” Joan said with fake annoyance, hoping to cheer her girlfriend up a little bit. Brianna chuckled softly, walking closer to her and pressing a little kiss onto her cheeks.

"Morning.” She greeted her quietly. Joan turned around, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist and pulling her closer, her eyes full of concern as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Feeling better?” She asked softly, leaning forward to rub their noses together, ending it with a little kiss onto the tip of Brianna’s nose. Brianna nodded, her arms coming up to wrap around Joan’s shoulders, pulling her close.

"Yeah. I’m okay.”

She wasn’t exactly, though, not until she got what she actually needed. She looked up, her eyes darkening a little as they met Joan’s, causing the other girl to raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What?” Her voice was a little suspicious, clearly sensing that something was up with Brianna. The way Brianna’s cheeks suddenly went pink, and her breathing quickened a bit told her, that there was more to the story, and apparently, a few comforting hugs weren’t completely enough.

"I might ask you to do something for me. After breakfast.” Brianna said, her voice a little small and her skin becoming even more flushed, raising Joan’s curiosity.

She knew she would give everything to her girlfriend.

The question was, what did she need so bad this time.

Brianna kept her promise, and mere seconds after they were done eating, she presented her idea to Joan, essentially causing her to almost choke on the last bite of her toast.

"I need you to punish me.” Brianna declared, not really beating around the bush and Joan’s eyes all but bulged out of her head.

"What?” She croaked after the imminent danger of suffocating on a piece of bread was gone. Brianna’s eyes were serious, and there was that flash of emotion, one that Joan knew so well, and what always managed to kick her dominant streak into action.

"I fucked up yesterday, big time. And I have to be punished for it.” Brianna continued, her long lashes fluttering as she lowered her head, clearly already sliding into subspace.

Joan swallowed thickly. Fuck, when Brianna was so meek and coy always did things to her. The way her cheeks went pink, her eyes pleading and submissive, her entire body language screaming "take me, dominate me” never failed to make Joan hot all over.

She reached forward, cupping her cheeks gently, tilting her face upwards until their eyes met.

"Are you sure this is what you want?” She asked softly, brushing her thumbs across Brianna’s cheekbones. Her girlfriend nodded coyly, biting her lip.

"I need to hear your words.” Joan reminded her.

"I want it.” Brianna said obediently, looking up at Joan with her big puppy eyes.

"Please, I need to…”

"Shh, alright.” Joan shushed her gently, pressing their lips together in a chaste, but soft kiss.

"You’re going to say your safeword the second you’re not comfortable with something, right?”

Brianna nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. Joan kissed her once again.

"Alright. Go to the bedroom, and strip. Wait for me on your knees by the bed. Understood?”

"Yes.” 

Brianna all but dashed off eagerly, making Joan chuckle.

She waited until she felt like enough time has passed for Brianna to get everything done, then she walked in.

Joan already felt hot, wet heat pool between her legs at the sight of Brianna kneeling next to the bed, her hands behind her back obediently, her bare skin beautifully flushed as she looked up at Joan with pleading eyes.

"Very good.” Joan cooned, stroking her cheeks, making Brianna sigh happily and lean into her touch. Joan petted her for a while, letting Brianna relax and have enough time to completely slide into subspace, before she brought out the big guns, so to speak.

She sat down onto the bed, patting her thighs.

"Come here.” She ordered, gently but firmly. Brianna scrambled up from the floor, immediately knowing what was expected of her, and she laid down on Joan’s lap, blushing as her naked skin came in contact with Joan’s jean clad thighs.

Joan gently stroked a warm hand across her bare butt, massaging the firm flesh, giving time for Brianna to prepare. Her girlfriend soon relaxed against her lap, her muscles losing their tense state as she melted under her touch.

"I’m going to spank you.” Joan declared, grinning amusedly when Brianna let out a happy sound.

"You’re going to take 20 hits, counting them all out loud, and thank me for each and every one of them. If you mess up, we start over. Understood?”

"Yes.” Brianna breathed, already squirming in her lap in excitement. 

"What are you going to do, if you want me to stop?” Joan asked, still massaging her soft skin, patiently waiting for Brianna to get back from her headspace enough to answer her.

"I’m gonna say my safeword.” Brianna said eventually, sighing happily when Joan pressed a rewarding kiss onto the top of her curls.

Joan kept stroking her for a while, and she could feel Brianna growing more and more impatient. When it seemed like Joan has forgot about her punishment, the first hit came, landing on Brianna’s right asscheek, making her yelp and jump slightly.

"Ah…one, thank you, Ma’am.”

Joan cooned to her, soothing her palm over the abused flesh before delivering the next one, this time onto the other cheek, relishing in the way Brianna bucked against her thighs.

"You know, why you’re being punished, right?” Joan asked, digging her fingers into the flesh, making Brianna hiss.

"Because I was lazy…I was a bad girl.” Brianna squeezed from between gritted teeth, crying out when Joan spanked her again, her skin growing red and hot under her dom’s hands.

"That’s right. You were a very, very bad girl.” Joan mused, slapping her ass again twice in a row, and Brianna faltered, almost forgetting the number as the delicious pain stung her skin.

"Bad girls deserve to be punished.” Joan growled, grabbing a fistful of Brianna’s hair and forcing her head back, making her cry out and arch her back. Joan could feel her jeans becoming damp at where Brianna leaked onto her.

Brianna was shaking, her ass stinging like hell and the blows just kept coming. But she loved the burn so much, she wanted to turn into ash under Joan’s hands. She could feel her arousal gushing over Joan’s jeans and she made a mental note of apologizing to her once they were done.

Joan gave another harsh tug on her hair and Brianna moaned, unable to stop her hips from rocking forward, rubbing her aching, abandoned clit against Joan’s leg. Joan let her do that for a while, her own panties becoming soaked as she watched her sub coming apart under her ministrations so beautifully, rutting against her as she kept moaning, whimpering when Joan’s hand came down again, this time slapping the sensitive place where the top of her thighs met her asscheeks. Brianna let out a strangled sob, almost falling out of Joan’s lap with the force she jumped. Joan let go of her hair to grab her, keeping her in place.

"Give me a number.” Joan ordered, and Brianna let out a pathetic, choked up cry, shaking her head.

"I don’t know, Ma’am…I’m sorry.”

Joan tutted, stroking Brianna’s sweaty back comfortingly.

"Come on, beautiful. You can do it.”

Brianna sniffled, shuddering when Joan oh-so carefully stroked a hand across her flaming butt. Her body ached so much, she was pretty sure she won’t be able to sit the next day. She was trembling like a leaf, face a mess of tears and sweat as she tried to remember the number.

"T-ten?” She choked out. Joan sighed, shaking her head with a disappointed look, and Brianna whimpered.

"We’re only at nine, Dove. We have to start over now.”

Brianna smushed her face against her thighs, crying into them pathetically. Joan carded her fingers through her hair gently, massaging her scalp.

"Safeword, if you want me to stop. It’s okay.” Joan reminded her gently, not wanting Brianna to feel obligated to keep going with their game if she didn’t feel like it.

Brianna sniffled again, drawing in deep breaths to calm herself. She gave Joan a weak ,green’, allowing her to continue. She bit the back of her hand to muffle the scream that wanted to escape when the next hit landed.

The way she was pronouncing the numbers from then on was barely intelligible, her voice muffled by the strangled sobs as they started over again, and Joan felt her heart ache for her. She was so determined to get through her punishment, and Joan knew, that when she had those strong submissive urges acting up, no one was able to truly stop her. Still, she didn’t want her girlfriend to suffer too much.

Brianna barely saw through the curtain of tears that hooded her eyes as they finally reached twenty, the last blow feeling like it split her skin, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in her ears and her body trashed in Joan’s hold, all but screaming out the number, forgetting the thank you in the end, but Joan didn’t care.

"That’s it, Dove, it’s over. You did so well, such a good girl.” She cooned, gathering her up in her arms and holding her close, letting her sob in relief.

When Brianna’s sobs quieted into little sniffles, Joan retrieved some soothing oil from the drawer, laying Brianna down and rubbing it into her skin gently, pressing apologetic little kisses all over Brianna’s back as she hissed in pain.

Joan wrapped her arms around her once she was done, Brianna immediately burrowing closer, wary of her abused backside. She let out a shaky breath, pressing a little kiss onto Joan’s throat as she snuggled into her.

"Thank you.” Brianna breathed. Joan wiped a few stray tears away, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Better now?” She asked, rubbing a comforting hand up and down on Brianna’s arm, who nodded with a tired smile.

"I needed this.” She anwered quietly, hiding her face in Joan’s chest, listening to her calming heartbeat.

Her frustrations were taken care of just perfectly by her perfect dom, and she later got an e-mail, informing her that she has another shot, re-taking the exam next week.

So, thankfully, everything seemed to click back into place just right.

Though sitting down to study again will be a little hard with an ass that sore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)))


End file.
